Peggy Matsuyama
"Momorenger!" Peggy Matsuyama (ペギー 松山, Pegī Matsuyama) is Momorenger of the Gorengers, with the designation number "4". She is a Eurasian beauty. Her father was a Swiss national and her mother was Japanese. Biography Gorenger She was assigned to EAGLE’s Hokkaido branch as a chemical analyst and special weapons engineer specializing in explosives. She also had equestrian training. Fashionable, she often wore go-go boots and short hip-hugging “hot pants”. As Momo Ranger, she was armed with an assortment of uniquely “feminine” weapons. Her heart-shaped earrings doubled as high impact bombs which she would hurl with a curt taunt -- . She also carried heart-shaped “Momo Card” throwing shurikens, and a “Momo Mirror” jamming device which would confuse and confound her opponents. She also had the “Momo Ceceli” which could be used to track down and spy on opponents. And ultimately, she carried the "Ranger Ball", the Gorengers' ultimate finisher weapon that would destroy the Masked Monster of the day, which the team members would pass around to each other like a soccer ball before AkaRanger would deliver the finishing kick to the Masked Monster causing it to explode. She rides in the “Green Machine / Green Star” sidecar. Gokaiger Years later, Peggy fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, her team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Momorenger powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Peggy's leader, Tsuyoshi saw them leave Earth as he got his key back. It is assumed Peggy and her teammates have their powers back as well. Super Hero Taisen Peggy, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Momorenger appears with her team in ''Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Momorenger appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Momorenger Arsenal *Birdies *Earring Bombs *Pink Mirror *Pink Card *Variblune *Varidreen Design MomoRenger wears a pink spandex-like suit with four red "V" shapes across her chest. She wears white boots and gloves. Her uniform also sports a pinup collar, a pink cape, and a black belt, with the team's "5" symbol as a belt buckle. Her helmet is pink with a red, heart-shaped visor, matching earrings, and a red "4" on the forehead. Ranger Key The is Peggy Matsuyama's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Momorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Momorenger. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *Ahim also became Momorenger, this time on her own, while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Peggy received her key and became Momorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Peggy Matsuyama was portrayed by Lisa Komaki. As MomoRenger, she had several suit actors: Midori Naitō, Kōji Ueda, Ryōji Kurihara, Shōji Ozawa, Maki Kiyōda (Episodes 1-60), and Minoru Yokohama (episodes 61-84). Notes *She's the only Gorenger to appear untransformed in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. *Though the first female Sentai hero, Peggy did not wear a skirt in combat. With later standards, very few female heroes would follow her example. **Those that did include Battle Fever J, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Fiveman and Dekaranger. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category: Heroine Category:Gorengers Category:Intellect